Carolina Rose
by Xerphena
Summary: *Re-write* Most heroes enjoy a peaceful life after chaos. But there is one who doesn't have quite the same ideals. Whats a bored hero to do? Well, other than relieve an old forgotten adventure. Ghiralink. *Contains several of my own OC's, they are NOT paired with any canon characters... but non the less, Don't like, Don't read*
1. Prologue

Carolina Rose: Chapter One

It didn't matter what day it was. All of them were the same. _Get up. Brush teeth. Put on armour. Guard the growing village. Spend time with Zelda. Eat lunch. Guard some more. Maybe help a little bit around. Go home. Eat some dinner. Go to bed. Rinse and repeat. _

Again and again. The never ending circle of boredom and dull routine.

Nothing like how it used to be. Everyday travelling, seeing new places, battling monsters, saving the world... Each day was different. And he could remember them all so clearly. All his adventures across the surface, saving all of creation from the rule of Demise.

Actually making a difference.

There was the forest of Faron and the Kikwis. He remembered the calm of the wind blowing through the leaves, the tranquility of the Ancient Cistern, even the… vibrant personality of the water dragon.

He fondly remembered the Mogma's and their funny little quirks. He remembered the dangerous active Eldin volcano. He remembered the slightly chatty fire dragon, the power of lava and of heat and of the great goddess Din coursing throughout the land.

He remembered the dusty ruins of Lanayru. The blowing dusts of ancient sands, the travel of time, even the slightly emotionless robots. He remembered saving the great dragon, and planting the Tree of Life.

All these memories, all these times. They were wonderful and beautiful. Although they were difficult, and some days he wished nothing more than to be back at home… his small dorm on Skyloft… now, those memories were the fondest of his collection.

His tedious daily life now was nothing compared to these magnificent travels and experiences.

Link looked to the sky, now free of the previously present cloud barrier. The sun shone down and his golden hair shimmered in the light. He sat by a small house, a house he and Zelda had built for themselves. It was small and contained lots of Zelda's personal treasures, but not many of Link's. The only thing he had was a small diamond dagger.

Ghirahim.

Thinking about that dagger brought back memories of that flamboyant man. They were, though Link regretted to say it, part of his fondest memories, though he could never fathom why. The only logical assumption was that Ghirahim had influenced his adventure so much, so Link had him to thank for the memories.

Link smiled as his thoughts went back to his memories. Although this bliss was short lived.

"Hey!" Someone yelled in the distance and Link looked in the direction of the voice, his face instantly developing a protective attitude. His expression softened when he noticed it was just Zelda. He smiled and nodded at her.

"What are you doing out here, Link?" She asked as she waltzed over to him. She wore clothing similar to everyone else on Skyloft. She now rarely ever wore the white dress given to her by Impa.

"I'm just enjoying nature and thinking… what about you Zelda?" He asked kindly.

"Ah, not much, just helping my dad a little bit… hey, about that… can you help him put his new office together? I would really appreciate it!"

Link smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the side of the house. Zelda sat beside him and they sat in a comfortable silence.

As the sun began to set, they went inside and went about making some form of dinner. Eventually settling on a stew they set about making it. Link, who was quite horrible at cooking, stood by and watched as Zelda worked, handing her ingredients and what have you whenever she requested them.

Soon they were sitting down enjoying their meal together.

"Link?" Zelda asked, swallowing some stew. He looked at her, a question on his face: "Yeeeessss?"

"Do you… like me?" She asked, a small blush creeping up her neck.

"Of course," Link said. "You're my best friend."

"Well, I mean as more than a friend."

"Hmmm? More than a friend?"

"Yes… like do you… love me?"

Link looked at her, dumbstruck. His mouth hung slightly open and he had no idea how to respond to this. He noticed as Zelda's blush turned redder the longer she waited. "Ummm, I don't know… maybe?" He said, kind of awkwardly. This appeared to cheer Zelda up greatly. She smiled and went back to eating her stew.

-0-

"Thanks for the help Link." Zelda's dad said and Link nodded. Gaepora was putting some books on the shelves as Link did the same on a different shelf.

He picked up one book. It was a deep blue, a crest similar to that of Skyloft was on the front. The front cover had the words, _Hero of Time_ written in fancy black print on the front. He flipped the book open and found it to describe a story of a great hero. He chuckled at it, but decided to borrow it as some light reading material. He knew Gaepora wouldn't mind if he borrowed just one of his books.

-0-

_There existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. One day, a man of great evil found this power and took it for himself, and with it at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then...just as all hope had died, a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding a blade that repelled evil, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

Link was really beginning to enjoy his book. It was interesting and told a story not unlike his own. As he flipped through the text he found detailed songs, supposedly with magical properties. He chose one to play, one titled the Song of Time. He pulled out his harp and plucked a few strings before playing, ' F'.

Link looked up as the room began to spin very quickly and his world was enveloped by darkness.


	2. And like that time is rewritten

**Carolina Rose: Chapter 1**

**Author: Xerphena:**

**Beta: Glitch-Kitty**

**Disclaimer: I guess this is the part where I inform you of my lack of anything of value. I don't own anything of value.**

He had a migraine. That was all Link was able to think about when he regained consciousness. He thought the Song of Time should be renamed the Song of Horrible Head Pain. It would be more fitting, considering the evil bokoblins that currently rampaged around his head. He could see the light through his eyelids and was most certainly not looking forward to opening his eyes. Which he inevitably would have to do, given that he had things to do that day, namely guard some more.

His back hurt, as his shoulder blades pressed uncomfortably into something that was definitely not his bed, which he found most comfortable. It was hard, and he reasoned it was most likely the floor. He felt something small and light hit his head. He groaned, not in pain, but because of the fact that he had to open his eyes to see whatever the small object was. He opened them slightly, the bright morning light hurting his eyes and he felt the migraine worsen. He looked down and saw it was a letter.

Slightly confused by how the letter had managed to get thrown at his head, but really too tired to care, he opened it and began to read the contents: _Link, Hey sleepy head I know how much you like to sleep in, so I guess this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_Link chuckled as he recognized Zelda in every word. The letter was most definitely from her. However he felt a little bit odd, almost as if he had read this letter before, but continued anyways. _Rise and shine Link, today's the Wing Ceremony!_

Link furrowed his eyebrows. Maybe Zelda was pulling a little joke on him. Yeah, that made sense. The letter was an exact replica of the one she sent him on the day of the wing ceremony. Satisfied with this revelation he smiled and stood up. He stretched his arms up, finally waking up and headed for the door of his cottage. This, he noticed now, wasn't the door of his cottage. He wasn't in his cottage at all.

Link recognized it as his room in Skyloft. He was a little bit freaked about by this. Okay, a lot freaked out. He ran over to his window and looked out. He was met with the landscape of Skyloft.

To correct his earlier statement, the Song of Time (or the Song of Horrible Head Pains) definitely works as advertised.

-0-

A red haired man stood in a room with a blond haired woman. He wore a light fitting black suit and a similarly coloured fedora. He was puffing on a pipe, and he blew out a ring of smoke when he pulled the pipe away from his lips. Across from him sat a blond woman on a high backed chair. Her hair was braided down he back and she wore a loose fitting white dress with accents of gold.

In front of her was a tapestry made of golden thread. It appeared to shimmer and change depending on how one looks at it. Currently she was carefully extracting a single thread from the fray of all the others. She worked diligently and made sure not to disturb a single other strand. She sang as she worked, words of an ancient language falling over her lips into a beautiful melody.

The man smiled at her, and spoke in a cockney accent. "Playing around with the thread now are ya?"

-0-

Link wandered about Skyloft, his head in the clouds. He remembered this day so vividly, and he couldn't deny that this was exactly what happened…

Well, it was a little bit different. He didn't get pushed off the side of Skyloft by Zelda, instead informed her that his bird was missing. Nor did he bother speaking with Groose as he already knew what had become of his bird.

Strapped on his back was the training sword. It was very similar to the one he used when guarding on the surface. He grimaced at the dull blade, but remembered that the first time around he was absolutely abysmal with a sword, so was begrudgingly grateful.

He wore his simple Skyloft clothing, which he somewhat remembered liking, despite the fact that he was quite used to the green tunic. He was headed towards the cave and as he entered the through the door, he was hit with the smell of damp water and keese. This, frankly, was not a pleasant odour. He quickly made his way through the tunnels, scoffing at the ease the trip was.

Soon he stood again on a cliff face of Skyloft as he wandered to where he knew his bird was held. He looked up as Zelda arrived on her bird.

"Hey Link." She said as she landed near him, "have you found your loftwing?"

Link shook his head. "That's too bad. Well, he must be around here somewhere."

They found the loftwing and freed him. The Wing Ceremony, although soon to start, was not due to begin nearly as soon as it was the first time. Zelda and Link hopped on their birds and began to fly back to the academy.

"Zelda?" Link said, looking at her over the wing of his bird.

"Yeah?"

"Have you… has your dad ever spoken about time travel?"

"Time travel? No, why? You planning on going on a vacation?"

"No Zelda, I'm just a little curious is all."

"Well good, 'cause if you were ever to plan to go on a vacation you'd better be planning on taking me." Zelda said with a smile. Link smiled back at her, his best friend. He remembered these times, before the adventure, before their relationship got a little more complicated. He decided to store them away with his most happy of memories.

They landed on Skyloft just in time to compete in the Wing Ceremony. Link won by a long shot, although he didn't know if accidental time travel counted as cheating.

Zelda gave him the sail cloth. A smile graced his features as he held the object again. He had noticed that in his time travel, many of his objects had gone missing. Actually, all his objects, exempting the ones he owned during the Skyloft years, had gone missing.

Once he had landed on the ground (on his first attempt), Zelda landed her bird right beside him and hopped off. She stood close to him and tilted her head, a blush dancing across her features, "Link, would you… like to go flying with me?"

Link bit his lower lip; he knew what would happen on their trip, but not going could jeopardize the entire adventure… or maybe it would never happen. Nothing is ever firmly set in stone. If he didn't go flying with Zelda, Demise might win. Link resolved not to let that happen under any circumstance.

Link smiled and nodded "Of course Zelda, I would love to." Zelda smiled and they both got back on their birds.

And once again the Spirit Maiden fell into the hands of the Demons.

-0-

**AN/: Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I cut the latter half of the chapter off, compared to the original. I resolve to turn that into a chapter all of its own. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this little thing. Until next time!**

** -Xerphena.**


End file.
